eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Say Goodbye Hollywood
Say Goodbye Hollywood is the eight track off of Eminem's eight studio album, The Eminem Show. Lyrics Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood (Hollywood! Why do I feel this way?) Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood I thought I had it all figured out, I did I thought I was tough enough to stick it out with Kim But I wasn't tough enough to juggle two things at once I found myself laying on my knees in cuffs Which should've been a reason enough for me to get my stuff and just leave How come I couldn't see the shit myself? It's just me Nobody couldn't see the shit I felt Knowing damn well she wasn't gonna be there when I fell to catch me The minute shit was heated, she just bailed I'm standing and swinging on like thirty people by myself I couldn't even see the millimeter when it fell Turned around, saw Gary stashing the heater in his belt Saw the bouncers rush him and beat him to the ground I just sold two million records, I don't need to go to jail I'm not about to lose my freedom over no female I need to slow down and try to get my feet on solid ground So for now... Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood (Hollywood! Why do I feel this way?) Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Bury my face in comic books cause I don't wanna look At nothing, this world's too much, I've swallowed all I could If I could swallow a bottle of Tylenol I would And end it for good to say goodbye to Hollywood I probably should, these problems are piling all at once Cause everything that bothers me, I got it bottled up I think I'm bottoming out but I'm not about to give up I gotta get up, thank God I got a little girl Now I'm a responsible father, so not a lot of good I'd be to my daughter, laying in the bottom of the mud Must be in my blood cause I don't know I'd do it All I know is I don't wanna follow in the footsteps Of my dad cause I hate him so bad The worst fear that I had was growing up to be like fucking ass Man, if you could understand why I am the way that I am What do I say to my fans when I tell them I'm... Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood (Hollywood! Why do I feel this way?) Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood I don't wanna quit but shit, I feel like this is it For me to have this much, I feel like this, it's sick This is not a game, this fame, in real life this is sick Publicity stunt my ass, consume a fucking dick Fuck the guns, I'm done, I'll never look at gats If I scrap, I'll scrap like I ain't ever whooped some ass I love my fans but no one ever puts a grasp On the fact I've sacrificed everything I have I never dreamt I'd get to the level that I'm at This is whack, this is more than I ever could've asked Everywhere I go, a hat, a sweater, hood or mask,br/> What about math? How come I wasn't ever good at that? It's like the boy in a bubble who never could adapt I'm trapped, if I could go back I never would've rapped I sold my soul to the devil, I'll never get it back I just wanna leave this game with level head intact Imagine going from being a no one to seeing Everything blow up and all you did was just grow up emceeing It's fucking crazy cause all I wanted was to give Hailie The life I never had, instead I forced us to live alienated So I'm saying... Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood (Hollywood! Why do I feel this way?) Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Saying goodbye, saying goodbye to Hollywood Goodbye, goodbye Hollywood Please don't cry for me when I'm gone for good So goodbye, goodbye Hollywood Please don't cry for me when I'm gone for good